La Leyenda de Zelda: Jorgito al Pasado
by LJanus
Summary: Ok, la cosa esta asi, un niño de 7 años, obsesionado con este juego empieza una busqueda para encontrarse a si mismo puesto que no puede derrotar a Ganondorff y vive traumado por ello.
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: Un personaje de esta historia (se daran cuenta cual) no es mio, al igual que el juego, el resto de los personajes si.

La Leyenda de Zelda: Jorgito al Pasado

Janus

"Ok, todavía me quedan 5 corazones, aún puedo derrotarlo…. Si si. Eso, toma esto tú cerdo gigante, y tambien esto¿Qué Navi¿Que la cola es su punto débil? …. Oh! pero que pasa….. se convirtió en una araña… no no… donde esta la cola…. Ooo donde va a caer… oo Noooooooo! Ahhh!" Se escuchó el gritó por toda la casa, que, en ese momento, se encontraba vacía, exceptuando por un niño que yacía inmóvil frente una pantalla negra donde se encontraban las palabras rojas odiadas por muchos GAME OVER

"Por qué, que he hecho mal, en donde fallé!" Decía el pequeño Jorge mientras un aura de lamentaciones le rodeaba. En sus ojos llorosos se veía la triste mirada de la decepción mientras le ordenaba al control que guardara y saliera. Se levantó lentamente del suelo, salió de su cuarto y bajo lentamente las escaleras al mismo tiempo que su mamá entraba a la casa cargando unas bolsas del supermercado

"Hola Jorgito¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy¿Ya lograste matar a ese malvado del cual has estado hablando toda la semana?" Le preguntó mientras llevaba las bolsas a la cocina, atrás de ella venía Jorge con la cabeza baja y con los puños cerrados de ira, apunto de llorar. Mientras ella dejaba las cosas en la barra de la cocina, Jorge se sentaba en una silla frente a la mesa

"No" le respondió tristemente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

"Oye no te deprimas, ya lo lograras mañana"

"Pero yo ya estaba listo, sabes que llevó días intentándolo y aún así no lo he logrado, a pesar de que cada día voy mas preparado y tu siempre me dices que mañana, pues al parecer los días no han pasado, por que ese mañana no ha llegado",

"Calma, tal vez hay algo que te falté para acabarlo"

"Pero si ya recorrí todos los calabozos en busca de cualquier detalle que me haya faltado y no, solo tengo mas pinches rupees"

"Oye cálmate, esas no son palabras apropiadas para hablar de tu abuelo"

"Dije rupees, no Ruperto, ni siquiera me haces caso!"

"Bueno, aun así no son palabras apropiadas para usarlas y tal vez sea otra cosa la que te falte para acabar el juego" le contestó, dándole un aire de misterio a estas últimas palabras con la intención de que su hijo se fuera a pensar en que cosa le podría faltar y la dejara terminar de preparar la cena.

"Otra cosa?" murmuró Jorgito con gran interés y sorpresa mientras se bajaba de la silla y se dirigía al patio trasero, donde podría pensar mas tranquilamente.

"Y tal vez sea paciencia mi amor" dijo para si la mamá de Jorgito.

"Algo mas… ¿Qué otra cosa me podría faltar? Ya he recorrido cada parte del mapa en busca de todos los items y de todos los tesoros, tengo todos los corazones y mi espada ha recuperado todo su poder LO TENGO TODO! Que diablos me puede faltar en ese juego!" al terminar la frase una idea macabra cruzó por su mente sacándole una sonrisa de victoria "al menos que no sea en el juego" y con estas palabras salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, pero un gritó le interrumpió la travesía.

"Oye Jorgito, ven a ver lo que te compré" le llamó su mama desde la ventana de la cocina que da al patio.

Jorgito entró curioso por la puerta de la cocina para ver a su mamá ofreciéndole una caja envuelta en papel estaño. "Espero que te guste, es un regalo para que sigas con tus aventuras" Jorgito agarró la caja y sin dudarlo la abrió sobre la mesa, revelando que en su contenido se encontraba una reluciente túnica verde que brillaba con una luz encegadora. "Oh déjame cerrar la persiana, esta entrando mucha luz" le dijo su mamá mientras Jorgito agarraba la túnica. "Puedes creerlo era la única piyama de tu talla" pero estas palabras nunca llegaron a los oídos de Jorgito, puesto que para él, este era un mensaje de los dioses, el cual no iba a ignorar por ningún motivo y salió corriendo a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Discleimer: Ciertos nombres no me pertenecen.

Jorgito no podía creerlo, se encontraba frente a una gran aventura, aquella que lo guiara a lo que necesita para derrotar a su más grande rival. Llegó a su cuarto e inmediatamente se puso a buscar entre sus juguetes las armas necesarias para emprender su aventura. Aventó muñecos de acción, coches aviones y pistolas (las cuales no son dignas de un caballero). Husmeó entre todos sus juguetes buscando sus herramientas sin encontrar mucho.

Hasta que dio con algo, una vieja espada de madera, que le habían comprado hace muchos años, antes de la llegada de los videojuegos a su casa, Y ahora, después de ser olvidada con la evolución del entretenimiento, la vio con gran emoción. Pero pronto, se dio cuenta que no sería un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con las fuerzas de mal de sus aventuras próximas.

Aún así, invadido por la emoción, no se dejó vencer por tal obstáculo. Puso la espada junto a su túnica y se fue al closet a buscar una mochila para su viaje. Dio con algo que sería perfecto, una vieja bolsa de cuero. La cual tenía unas cuantas roturas, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba. La dejó en la cama con su espada y su túnica.

Se desvistió, agarró su sagrada túnica, regalo de los dioses, y se la fue poniendo con el debido cuidado. Al terminar, agarró su espada y la levantó orgulloso en el cielo. Un milagroso resplandor bicolor iluminaba parpadeante al cuarto mientras se oía, en la cercanía, los aullidos de lobos hambrientos listos para azotar la aldea.

'Mi primera labor' pensó Jorgito, al escuchar eso. 'He de detener a las bestias que aterrorizan al pueblo', bajó corriendo las escaleras a la cocina donde se encontraba su mamá.

"Ese maldito perro, se robó uno de los filetes que acabo de comprar" Murmuró su mamá con gran enojo mientras entraba Jorgito "Oh! Jorgito, que bueno que bajaste, que bonita te quedo la piyama que te acabo de comprar. Me alegro que te haya gustado"

"¿Qué decías, cuando estaba entrando, acerca de la bestia?" Le preguntó Jorgito con gran seriedad.

"Oh, nada no te preocupes. Solo que el perro se llevó un filete para la cena, pero afortunadamente compré de más, así que no habrá problema. Oye, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?"

"Me encantaría, pero por ahora tengo una labor más importante. No se preocupe damisela, ¡yo librare a esta casa de esas bestias!" y se fue corriendo al jardín sin darle tiempo a su mamá de entender por completo lo que su hijo le había dicho.

"Ahora ¿que estará tramando ese niño?" Se preguntó la mamá con cierto aire de preocupación.

Jorgito recorrió los campos con gran entusiasmo, muy atento de lo que le rodeaba. No quería que una de esas bestias lo agarrara desprevenido. Pero no tardó en tener su primera pelea, en su camino se encontró con una deku sprout, la cual se encontraba amenazando a una pobre hada indefensa, que no podía escaparse de ella. Cosa que, obviamente, como buen caballero, no podía permitir. Sacó su espada sin temor y empezó a golpear la planta sin misericordia. La cual no ofreció gran resistencia. En un rato ya había despedazado a su enemigo, el cual, le dejó su primer deku stick. Agarró su trofeo y, guardándolo en su bolsa, continuó su travesía. Después se encontró con los restos de la comida robada, los cuales, lo llevaron al escondrijo de aquella temida criatura.

"¡Bestia, es la última vez que aterrorizaras a mi aldea" Jorgito gritó al perro que se encontraba disfrutando el resto de su botín, este al ver a Jorgito le movió cola y dejó su trofeo por jugar un rato con él. Emocionado se le aventó, tirándolo al suelo. Empezó a lamer con gran alegría el rostro de Jorgito, quien, por la caída, había tirado la espada y con el perro encima no podía alcanzarla. No sabía que hacer, hasta que consiguió la respuesta en su mochila. Metió la mano y sacó su Deku Stick, cerró los ojos y lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo. La bestia había desaparecido y no había rastro de ella, mas que un hueso que había dejado como una muestra de la gran osadía de Jorgito. Recogió el hueso y su espada para, triunfante, regresar a casa.

"¡Jorgito, mira lo sucio que estas! Vete a bañar antes de que este lista la cena" le dijo su mamá al verlo entrar por la puerta "Bueno por lo menos parece que le has dado buen uso a tu pijama" le dijo mientras él sacaba el trofeo de su aventura y se lo entrego a su madre. Sin decir palabra alguna se retiró a su habitación dejando en el suelo su espada y su mochila.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntaba su mamá al ver el hueso y no tardó en entender lo que había pasado "Bueno, lo menos no esta metido todo el día en su cuarto con sus videojuegos" y volteó para ver la espada y la mochila que había dejado. Las recogió y le gritó "Déjame tus armas por una noche y te prometo una gran sorpresa" 'A ver sí así consigo que se distraiga un poco de esos videojuegos'.

Jorgito se metió a la tina muy contento por su gran victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Discleimer: Varios nombres y personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

A/N: Gracias a todos ustedes mis colaboradores por el apoyo que me han dado todos estos años de mi vida, los quiero.

Nodel: Sabes que eres la mejor, hermanita. Gracias por ser mi beta reader y por ayudarme con eso de la gramática, ya puse tus correciones del capitulo2. Tu fuiste la motivación para escribir esto, tu me diste la mejor idea en el fic, así que todo te lo debo a ti. Por fa sigue con el tuyo que supera por mucho este. Te quiero mucho.

Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, por simplemente ser tu y estar a mi lado.

Serenia: Que puedo decir…. Ya se! Gracias! Crei que no lo ibas a leer, pero es bueno saber que si. Me da mucho gusto y espero que lo andes disfrutando. Ahora sabras en que nos has metido. Nos vemos pronto ; )

Vampire Zelda: Gracias! En si, creo que para Jorgito ya esta en Hyrule, y si, creo que tienes razón, esta bastante crazy. Pero me cae bien, es simpático el pobre muchachito. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

"Muajajaja, realmente crees que con eso podrás derrotarme" gritaba una voz malévola desde lo alto de la torre. Mientras se escuchaba el sonido de metal golpeando metal. "Necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme chico"

"¡No… puedo… hacerle… daño!" Decía Jorge con cada golpe que le esquivaba.

"¿Qué te pasa niño, ¿acaso no puedes conmigo?" Decía aquella sombra que flotaba en el aire.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿ Qué me falta? ¡No puedo!" gritó Jorge en la desesperación, mientras la sombra se avalanzaba sobre él.

"Muajajaja ¡Prueba otra vez!" Le gritó la figura de Ganondorff, mientras se le aventaba encima, tirándolo de la torre.

"¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fue el grito con el que Jorgito se despertó, tirado de la cama, con un calcetin en la cara. El cual, al parecer, había sido usado de espada durante la noche. " ¡Tengo que encontrar la manera de cómo derrotar a ese maldito¡" El cuarto mostraba muestras de un nuevo día.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, quienes de seguro ya estaban despiertos, pues su papá tenía que ir al trabajo.

"¡Necesitó mis armas, mujer!" le exigió a su madre.

"Calma, primero hay que desayunar. Después de eso, ya veremos" Le respondió su madre un poco molesta, por el tono de su hijo.

"Normalmente las fiestas son en las noches y ya es de mañana. Tengo otras hazañas que realizar" Dijo seriamente.

"Bueno, anoche no parecía el momento, te veías cansado por tu gran muestra de valor" Le siguió el juego.

"Dime Jorgito ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?" Le preguntó su mamá mientras le servía el desayuno.

"Necesito mis armas" le contestó embutiendose, con mucha prisa, los huevos con tocino, que le habían preparado. "Es..t..a… de….l…oso" Añadió con la boca repleta de comida.

"Habla con la boca cerrada. "

Disculpe, esos nos son los debidos modales frente a una dama"

"Toma tu mochila. Le repare los agujeros que tenía y le agregue este dibujo. Espero que te guste"

"¡Oh! Le han dado la bendición de los dioses a mi mochila y le han agregado el escudo de la aldea. Reforzada con piel de Dodongo. Mmmm Ahora será mucho más resistente. Muchas gracias"

"Bueno, pero eso no es todo"

"Claro, aún falta mi espada"

"¿eh? Ah, ¡Cierto! Claro claro. Bueno resulta que los… 'Dioses' quieren… probarte, si probarte y requieren que cumplas con una tarea, que beneficiara a este 'pueblo'"

"O ya veo, y ¿Qué requieren los Dioses?" Preguntó Jorgito muy interesado.

"Necesito que vayas a la tienda y me compres un bote de nueces para la cena." Dijo su mamá llevándose los platos, para lavarlos.

"Que para las bendiciones de mi espada, necesitan la semilla sagrada que solo crece en las… en las… semilla sagrada"

"Ehm ¿En la tienda del parque? si, claro. Por cierto, aquí tienes dinero suficiente para las nueces. Puedes comprarte lo que quieras" Le dijo su mamá dándole una bolsita de cuero, la cual tenía unas monedas dentro.

"Sé que mi hazaña fue impresionante, pero no se hubiera molestado en tal detalle. Mi deber es defender mi aldea" Le respondió Jorgito, abriendo la bolsita para observar su contenido "¡Oh! Genial 50 rupees. No se hubiera molestado"

"Oye ¿qué te traes con tu abuelo?"

"Bien, partiré ahora mismo" Agarró sus cosas de la mesa y se fue para la salida.

Jorgito se disponía a salir cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. "Mamá, me puedes abrir la puerta" dijo apenado al regresar a la cocina.

"Seguro" Su mamá quito el seguro de la puerta, el cual estaba muy alto para él y le abrió para que saliera.

"Gracias"

"A ti"

Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la tienda, solo tendría que cruzar una calle al parque, y justo, en una de las orillas de este, estaba la abarrotería de Don Josefo.

'El Bosque Perdido. Uno de los lugares mas temido del reino. Aquí habitan algunas de las criaturas mas temidas, así como un espíritu muy poderoso. Pero más me vale tener cuidad, ahora no vengo armado.' Pensó mientras entraba en el parque.

"Como me gustaría tener mi espada, estos duendes no se ven de fiar" se dijo en voz baja, mientras unos niños correteaban, felizmente, cerca de él. 'Mejor me doy prisa' Empezó a caminar mas de prisa, cuidándose la espalda. Y de tanto cuidar su espalda, se olvido del piso, el cual aprovecho y se movió, tirándolo sobre él. Al levantarse notó, que a su derecha se encontraba, adentro del parque, el área de juegos, en donde una resbaladilla, en forma de árbol, sobresalía del resto de los juegos.

"¡El espíritu del bosque!" dijo todo sorprendido mientras unas personas corrían hacia el para ver si estaba bien " ¡Oh no! ¡¡¡Me van a comer!" Dijo entre llantos y salió corriendo.

"¡¡Jorgito! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan sucio?" Le preguntó su mamá muy preocupada por la tierra y los raspones en la cara de su hijo,

"Me atacaron en el parque" Le respondió tristemente.

"Oh mi pobre hijito, víctima de los abusivos del parque"

"No mamá los malvados monstruos que habitan ahí. Apenas pude escapar. Realmente necesito mi espada, mujer. Aquí esta la semilla sagrada del… bosque perdido"

"A claro" Su mamá dejo las nueces en la mesa. "Si quieres abre el bote y comete algunas" Refiriéndose a las nueces. Se fue a su cuarto.

Jorgito abrió el bote 'He de purificar tanto mi cuerpo como mi espíritu con esta semilla, para recibir la bendición de los dioses' empezó a comerse las nueces que recien había comprado.

"A vaya, apenas me has dejado para la cena" le dijo su mamá, al ver como dejó el bote.

"¿Esta lista?" Preguntó Jorgito muy impaciente.

"Solo no la mojes ¿ok?" y le entregó su vieja espada de madera forrada de la hoja, con papel estaño, pegado con Resistol 5000.

Jorgito la agarró con gran cuidado. Corto el aire hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda. La levantó lentamente hacia el techo. '¡Este resplandor! ¡Las semillas funcionaron! los dioses me están dando su bendición en la espada'

"O vaya, ¿quien prendió esa luz? Con razón nos cobran tanto"


End file.
